rise of hope
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: Seorang Guru dari Kibougamine gakuen,yang merupakan seorang yang pernah dijadikan objek untuk oprasi Ultimate kini sedang bertarung untuk melindungi murid dan orang yang ia cintai


The Rise Of Hope

Desclaimer: Fate Zero buatan Type Moon  
Danganronpa buatan Spike ChunSoft

Pair: Emiya Kiritsugu X Yukizome Chisa

Summary: "Akan ku bawa kembali kau Chisa dari keputus-asaan" "Itu tidak mungkin" "Enoshima kali ini kau akan kukalahkan"

Warning:gaje,Garing,dll

Kibougamine Gakuen merupakan sekolah bagi para Ultimate Students,mereka diberikan hak special oleh Negara yaitu pekerjaan yang mudah bagi para Ultimate Students sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka

Ini adalah cerita dari seorang guru Sejarah dari sekolah Kibougamine Gakuen yaitu Emiya Kiritsugu,seorang pria yang memiliki julukan Ultimate Millitary karena bisa menguasai seluruh senjata dan menguasai pertarungan jarak dekat

Namun ia memilih menjadi guru sejarah di Kibougamine Gakuen,diusianya yang sudah cukup tua yaitu 32 tahun ia sudah memperoleh 12 tahun penghargaan sebagai guru yang berhasil membuat muridnya menjadi sangat powerfull

*Kibougamine*

Kini Kibougamine sudah mencapai angkatan ke 77 dan banyak orang yang sedikit heran kenapa di angkatan ke 75 baru ada pembentukan kelas cadangan,bagi siswa yang ingin masuk kedalam sekolah itu tapi tidak kesampaian

Dan itu sudah dipecahkan oleh Emiya Kiritsugu karena ia sudah mengetahui seluruh rencana dari pihak Kibougamine untuk membuat sebuah murid Ultimate Hope seperti pendiri kibougamine yaitu Izuru Kamukura yang kebetulan adalah teman dari kakek buyutnya

"hmm pasti hanya lima orang lagi yang hadir?!"

Ujar Kiritsugu dengan nada malas karena tiap kali ia mengajar di kelas hanya beberapa orang saja yang ada kadang lima kadang empat

Ia pun beranjak dari ruang guru menuju ke kelas 1-2 dimana tempat Yukizome Chisa menjadi wakil wali kelas sambil meniup rokoknya ia berjalan santai

*Krieet*

"Eh"

Betapa tercengangnya Kiritsugu karena ia melihat seluruh siswa hadir pada kelas ini

"Uhm ketua kelas siapkan kelas"

Ujar Kiritsugu mencoba untuk terlihat tegas dimata murid-muridnya sementara murid-muridnya memandangnya santai

Bebeberapa saat kemudian

"Pemberontakan Asai Nagamasa berhasil membuat Oda Nobunaga mundur menuju Kanegasaki"

Kiritsugu mencoba menjelaskan pelajaran Sejarah jepang yang terjadi pada tahun 1500-an

"Woah aku bersemangat bagaimana jika kita melakukan simulasi pertempuran nyata"

Usul Nidai dengan nada semangat kepada yang lainnya

"eh"

"Hei kalian bisa tenang kelas masih dimulai"

Ujar Kiritsugu dengan nada tegas kepada Nidai dan murid-muridnya

"Hei,kami memerlukan bakat untuk lulus dari sekolah ini,makanya kami akan melakukan simulasi ini"

Ujar Nidai dengan nada tegas menentang perkataan Kiritsugu

*Dor*

Dengan cepat peluru timah dari Kiritsugu melewati samping Nidai hingga Nidai tidak berkutik melihat itu semua

"hei apakah normal seorang guru menembak muridnya?"

Ujar Soda dengan nada kaget melihat Kiritsugu karena ia hampir menembak mati Nidai

"baiklah jika itu yang kalian ingin kan,kalau begitu kalahkan aku dalam simulasi ini,baru kalian akan kuberi ketuntasan pada Nilai sejarah"

Ujar Kiritsugu dengan nada sedikit sombong kepada murid-muridnya

"baiklah ayo mulai Nidai no Ossan"

Ujar Akane dengan nada semangat sementara Nidai hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua menyerang Kiritsugu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata

*brak brak*

Dengan cepat Nidai ingin meninju Kiritsugu namun Kiritsugu berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara membungkuk dan pukulan Nidai itu berhasil menghancurkan dinding

"ho Kekuatan yang bagus"

Ujar Kiritsugu memuji Nidai sementara Nidai hanya tersenyum santai melihatnya

*tak tak tak*

Sementara Akane tak mau kalah ia segera maju dan menendang Kiritsugu namun Kiritsugu dengan mudah menangkis

Setiap serangan dari Akane

*tak Brak*

Dengan cepat Akane kembali ingin menendang bersamaan dengan Nidai

Melihat hal itu Kiritsugu dengan cepat melompat dan membiarkan Nidai memukul Akane dan Akane menendang Nidai

*brak Brak*

Kedua orang itu terpental dan menghancurkan dinding-dinding yang ada

"kalian masih butuh 10 tahun lagi jika ingin lulus dari sini jika kemampuan kalian masih seperti itu"

Ujar Kiritsugu mencoba memanas-manasi Nidai dan yang lainnya

*Swuush tak*

Dengan cepat Peko ikutan kedalam simulasi ini dengan menebaskan Boken miliknya namun berhasil dihindari Kiritsugu

Dan Kiritsugu langsung menendang Peko sampai terjatuh

"Heyaaa"

Dengan cepat Akane kembali menyerang Kiritsugu Namun Kiritsugu kembali menangkisnya bahkan mengcounter serangan dari Akane hingga hanya Akane yang terluka

Beberapa lama Kiritsugu meladeni murid-muridnya bertarung dalam simulasi bahkan Ultimate gamer juga ikutan dalam pertarungan ini

*Brak brak brak*

Keadaan Kelas menjadi sangat kacau karena seluruh Siswa Ultimate kelas itu menyerang Kiritsugu namun Kiritsugu masih berhasil bertahan tanpa luka sementara para siswa nya yang lain hanya terluka ringan akibat serangan masing-masing

"Tch kenapa anda kuat sekali Sensei?"

Tanya Akane melihat Senseinya yang masih segar bugar sementara mereka sudah kelelahan melawannya

"Pengalaman"

Ujar Kiritsugu sambil tersenyum santai kepada murid-muridnya

Mendengar ada keributan dikelasnya Yukizome dengan cepat datang menuju kelasnya

"ada apa yang terjadi dikelas ku?"

Tanya Yukizome dengan nada kaget melihat kelasnya sudah rusak sana-sini dan murid-muridnya luka ringan

"Kiritsugu-sensei apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanya Yukizome dengan nada marah kepada Kiritsugu sementara Kiritsugu hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu

"aku hanya melatih mereka untuk masa depan mereka"

Ujar Kiritsugu dengan nada malas kepada Yukizome sementara Yukizome masih menatapnya dengan tatapan marah

'tapi tidak sampai begini juga kan"

Ujar Yukizome dengan wajah cemberut menatap Kiritsugu

"hahaha,kau menggemaskan seperti biasa Yukizome Chisa"

Ujar Kiritsugu sambil mencubit pipi Yukizome gemas sementara Yukizome hanya terdiam melihat hal itu

Karena sewaktu dia menjadi murid disini Kiritsugu sering sekali membuat wakil wali kelas 1/angkatan 77 salah tingkah terus

"mou Kiritsugu-sensei"

Ujar Yukizome dengan wajah cemberut walau ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya

"hahaha,baiklah kalian semua perbaiki kelas kalian"

Perintah Kiritsugu dengan nada tegas kepada angkatan ke 77 ini

"Huft Huft sensei kau kejam kami sudah kelelahan seperti ini dank au menyuruh kami membersihkan semua ini?"

Tanya Fuyuhiko disertai anggukan seluruh anggota angkatan 77

"baiklah,Sensei yang akan membenarkannya tapi kalian harus siap dengan membuat makalah sebanyak 1000 lembar tentang sejarah Kepahlawanan Raja Arthur"

Ujar Kiritsugu dengan senyum licik kepada para siswa

"Sadist"

Dengan serentak seluruh siswa mengatakan hal itu kepada Kiritsugu

"tidak kah itu terlalu berlebihan?"

Tanya Yukizome menatap para muridnya yang kini sudah tertidur lemas

"hahaha,baiklah kalau begitu suruh mereka menghafalkan paling tidak 3 orang yang berjasa di dunia ini dengan sejarahnya,dan mereka tidak boleh sama harus berbeda semua"

Ujar Kiritsugu dengan nada santai kepada Yukizome sementara Yukizome(Chisa aja dah ane panggil repot kalo nulis nama depannya) hanya tersenyum menatap gurunya itu

Karena dia satu-satunya guru yang pernah menghukum Munakata,Sakakura dan dirinya untuk membedah satu katak yang memiliki pembusukan di kepala dan mereka harus bisa mencabut pembusukan itu

Dan nyatanya mereka gagal dan dihukum terus oleh Kiritsugu

" **Time Alter/Square Accel** "

Dengan cepat Kiritsugu menggunakan tehnik mempercepat dirinya untuk membersihkan kekacauan itu dan dalam 10 menit ia berhasil membersihkannya dengan cepat seorang diri

Sementara Chisa hanya terbengong-bengong melihat sang guru bergerak sangat cepat dalam memperbaiki kelas yang sudah rusak tadi

*Ting Tung*

Akhirnya bell berbunyi menandakan pelajaran dari Kiritsugu sudah selesai sambil memantik api di rokoknya lagi

Ia merokok lagi dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas dan menuju ke ruang guru

"Hm bocah kurang ajar"

Ujar Kiritsugu sambil menatap kelas yang baru saja ia ajari tadi

Lalu Kiritsugu melanjutkan perjalanan yang menuju kedalam ruang guru

"Ah Kiritsugu-sensei tadi ada keributan apa?"

Tanya seorang guru tua yang bernama Tengan salah satu wakil kepala sekolah di sekolah Kibougamine Gakuen

"Ah biasa murid-murid kurang ajar itu baru kuajari"

Ujar Kiritsugu dengan nada malas menatap Tengan dan sembari duduk ditempat duduknya

"hahaha,kurasa berat sekali perjuangan mu"

Ujar tengan sambil tersenyum menatap Kiritsugu sementara Kiritsugu masih terus merokok

"merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan loh"

Ujar Tengan menasehati Kiritsugu agar tidak merokok karena itu berbahaya

"hahaha Tengan-san hal ini biasa saja,asal kau tidak berlebihan macam Kizakura"

Ujar Kiritsugu sambil menunjuk Kizakura yang sudah teller akibat kebanyakan minum

"hahaha kau benar"

Ujar Tengan sambil tertawa santai karena Kiritsugu membuatnya selalu nyaman layaknya seorang teman yang bisa mengerti temannya

"Kiritsugu kurasa kau sudah mengetahui pihak yayasan ingin membuat Izuru Kamukura seperti yang mereka lakukan pada mu dulu"

Ujar Tengan dengan nada serius kepada Kiritsugu sementara Kiritsugu dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba mendingin menatap Tengan

"Tch yayasan sialan,tidak puaskah mereka merusak tubuh ku,dan mereka ingin melakukannya pada orang lain juga,aku tidak akan membiarkannya"

Ujar Kiritsugu dengan nada serius kepada Tengan sementara Tengan menatapnya dengan tatapan santai

"Ma,kau harus menghentikannya dengan cara membuat target mereka menjadi Ultimate dengan cara mu sendiri"

Ujar Tengan memberi usul kepada Kiritsugu

"baiklah,aku tidak akan membiarkan insiden 17 tahun yang lalu"

Ujar Kiritsugu dengan nada semangat,karena ia tidak ingin membuat insiden itu menjadi nyata kembali

* _Flashback*_

 _Dengan seragam lengkap,Kiritsugu atau bisa kita sebut Siswa Sma Ultimate Military kini sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya_

" _Ah Kiritsugu-kun ohayou"_

 _Ujar gadis berumur 16 tahun sang senpai dan pacar dari Kiritsugu kini sedang menyapa Kiritsugu_

" _ah Iri-chan ada apa?"_

 _Tanya Kiritsugu dengan nada santai kepada sang kekasih sementara Iri kini menatapnya dengan tatapan manja_

" _Aku ingin kita menikah"_

 _Ujar Iri dengan nada santai kepada Kiritsugu membuat Kiritsugu langsung Stuck karena permintaan aneh dari sang kekasih_

" _Iri lebih baik kita mengejar mimpi masing-masing dulu baru setelah mimpi kita tercapai barulah kita menikah"_

 _Ujar Kiritsugu dengan nada santai kepada sang pacar sementara sang pacar tersenyum santai dan mengangguk_

" _tapi aku rasa sedikit aneh,padahal dulu kau menggigit lengan ku ketika aku masih kelas 1"_

 _Ujar Kiritsugu dengan nada santai sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi_

" _mou itukan saat aku masih belum kenal sama kamu"_

 _Ujar Iri cemberut sementara Kiritsugu hanya tersenyum dan mulai menggodanya kembali_

 _Sejak saat itu Kiritsugu selalu berjuang hingga ia didatangi oleh salah satu dari yayasan_

" _Emiya Kiritsugu apakah kau mau menjadi Siswa Sma Ultimate Hope?"_

 _Tanya sang guru kepada Kiritsugu yang masih polos saat itu dan hanya ingin mengejar mimpi dulu_

" _ya aku ingin"_

 _Ujar Kiritsugu menyetujui perkataan dari anggota yayasan sementara itu Iri yang terus berjuang untuk cita-citanya bersama dengan Kiritsugu_

 _Akhirnya Oprasi untuk menjadikan Kiritsugu sebagai Ultimate Hope berjalan dengan banyak hambatan hingga membuat Kiritsugu menjadi Monster yang sangat mengerikan dan hampir membunuh sebagian orang yayasan saat itu_

" _Groarr"_

 _Dengan rambut panjang terurai dengan otot kekar terpampang terlihatlah Kiritsugu mengamuk di sekitar yayasan membuat anggota yayasan ketakutan semua_

 _Iri yang kebetulan sedang kesekolah untuk mencari Kiritsugu karena belum kembali kerumahnya pun melihat Kiritsugu dengan wajah seram bagaikan sedang mengamuk_

" _apa yang terjadi,aku harus memberi tahu ayah Kiritsugu"_

 _Batin Iri dengan serius_

 _Namun dewa keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya karena ia tak sengaja menginjak ranting_

 _*krek*_

 _Ranting itu berbunyi keras membuat Kiritsugu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Iri_

 _Sementara Iri berkeringat dingin karena melihat Kiritsugu mengamuk dan menuju kearahnya_

"… _.."_

 _Iri dengan cepat berlari menjauhi Kiritsugu dan menuju kedalam rumah kiritsugu dimana kedua orang tua Kiritsugu berada_

" _ku mohon sempat"_

 _Batin Iri berdoa semoga ia sempat sampai di rumah Kiritsugu untuk menyelamatkan diri_

 _*Tok tok tok*_

 _Dengan cepat Iri berhasil mencapai depan rumah Kiritsugu yang cukup megah karena dia adalah seorang siswa sma military jadi ia sudah pernah pergi berperang dan berhasil mengalahkan banyak musuh_

" _Ah Iri-chan ada apa?"_

 _Tanya sang ibu dari Kiritsugu dengan nada lembut kepada Iri_

" _tolong buka kan aku pintu"_

 _Itulah permintaan dari Iri sementara sang ibu merasa ada yang aneh dengan cepat ia membuka pintu seperti yang diminta Iri_

" _Groar"_

 _Kiritsugu berhasil mencapai rumahnya dengan cepat bahkan ia siap mengamuk dirumahnya_

 _Sang ayahyang melihatnya tak tinggal diam ia mengambil langkah dan bersiap bertarung melawan Kiritsugu_

 _*Tak tak tak*_

 _Dengan cepat mereka berdua berjual beli pukulan karena kekuatan mereka yang bisa dibilang hampir seimbang pada awalnya_

 _*tak tak Brak*_

 _Namun pada akhirnya sang ayah harus tewas dengan sekali Bogeman dari Kiritsugu yang bisa menembus jantung seseorang_

" _ayah"_

 _Teriak sang ibu dengan nada histeris sementara Kiritsugu masih mengamuk_

 _*Brak Brak*_

 _Dengan cepat Kiritsugu mencekik sang ibu lalu melemparnya hingga tewas_

 _Iri yang melihat keganasan Kiritsugu kini berlari ke dapur mencari-cari apakah ada yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menyadarkan Kiritsugu_

" _ini salah ku kenapa aku membawa Kiritsugu ke rumahnya"_

 _Batin Iri dengan nada sedih sembari mencari-cari benda yang dapat ia pakai_

 _*bark brak*_

 _Tanpa memperhatikan kanan Kiri Kiritsugu mencari Iri dan ingin menghancurkan Iri seperti ia menghancurkan ibu dan ayahnya_

 _*sret*_

 _Iri berhasil mendapatkan sebuah pisau,lalu dengan cepat ia mencoba menghindari serangan dari Kiritsugu namun itu percuma karena Kiritsugu merupakan Ultimate military sementara ia hanya Ultimate Pengurus rumah tangga_

 _Dengan cepat Kiritsugu berhasil menangkap kaki Iri dan meremasnya seperti ia meremas Mie Kremes_

" _argh"_

 _Iri tak kehabisan cara,ia dengan cepat menggigit lengan Kiritsugu dengan itu Kiritsugu berhasil mengingat siapa dirinya dan menghentikan aksinya_

" _Iri apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Tanya Kiritsugu dengan nada serius kepada Iri karena ialah yang membuat Iri menjadi seperti itu_

" _Aku tidak ap.. Kiritsugu-kun awas"_

 _*dor*_

 _Sebelum Iri menlanjutkan perkataannya Ia mendorong Kiritsugu dan tertembak oleh seseorang dari yayasan_

 _Kiritsugu yang melihat hal itu langsung membunuh seseorang dari yayasan itu tanpa ampun_

 _*Flashback off*_

Jika diingat-ingat lagi kejadian dulu tidak bisa diulangi,sama seperti mottonya Time Is A Chance,waktu adalah kesempatan jadi pergunakanlah waktu yang ada

Kiritsugu dengan santai berjalan menuju kelas angkatan 77 untuk melihat apakah mereka menghafalkan pahlawan berserta kejelasannya pada era masing-masing

Namun yang ia lihat adalah Chisa sedang bermain Androidnya bersama dengan para muridnya

*brak*

Dengan cepat Kiritsugu membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar namun tidak diperhatikan karena mereka sibuk bermain

"ya ampun ku kira kalian akan menghafalkan nama-nama pahlawan,ternyata tidak,dasar'

Ujar Kiritsugu dengan malas kepada para murid yang berada disana

"ya,kami lagi menghafal ini loh"

Ujar Chisa sambil menunjukkan smartphone dimana dirinya berhasil mengalahkan naga-naga di Orleans

"game itu jangan-jangan,Fate Grand Order?"

Tanya Kiritsugu dengan nada kaget kepada para muridnya sementara para muridnya mengangguk kaget

"eh Kiritsugu-sensei mengetahui game ini juga?"

Tanya Chiaki yang kini berhasil mencapai lautan di dalam game itu

"ah rute keempat kah,kalian masih kalah sama saya,kalau saya sudah selesai semua"

Ujar Kiritsugu sambil menunjukkan akunnya di Fate Grand Order dengan formasinya adalah Saber Arthuria didepan dibelakangnya ada Archer heroic Spirit Emiya,serta cadangan Lancer Bathory,Caster Gilgamesh,dan Saber Siegfried

"Wah Servant Sensei bintang 5 semua dan sudah teracession semua"

Ujar Chiaki takjub kepada gurunya ini

"hahaha jelaslah"

Ujar Kiritsugu mencoba membanggakan diri

"tapi disini ada Heroic Spirit of Emiya Shirou dan nama marga bapak adalah Emiya ada Hubungan apa ini?"\

Tanya Komaeda dengan nada santai kepada Kiritsugu

"Ah game ini perusahaan ku yang rilis"

Ujar Kiritsugu dengan nada santai kepada para murid dan Chisa

"Heeeee"

Para Murid menjadi kaget bahkan Chisa juga kaget

"jangan-jangan yang sensei ceritakan waktu itu?"

Tanya Chisa dengan nada kaget kepada Kiritsugu

 _*flashback*_

 _Kini Chisa,Kyousuke,dan Sakakura kini sedang berada dilapangan mereka dijemur karena terlambat_

" _ah ini salah Sakakura kenapa dia bisa-bisanya tertidur di bis"_

 _Ujar Chisa dengan nada lelah sambil tetap berdiri_

" _Ah maafkan aku,kan kalian tahu aku sering mengantuk"_

 _Ujar Sakakura dengan nada santai kepada kedua temannya_

" _ah kalian ini sudah dihukum bukannya menyesal,malah enak ngobrol,entar kagak bisa kayak bapak yang punya perusahaan game baru tahu"_

 _Ujar Kiritsugu yang tiba-tiba berada disamping Chisa_

" _eh"_

 _*Flashback End*_

"Baiklah karena kalian pasti hafal,bapak akan test besok dan jangan lupa harus dibuatkan makalah dengan panjang masing-masing tidak boleh kurang dari 50 lembar"

Ujar Kiritsugu dengan nada licik serta seringaian yang menakutkan

"ah matilah kita ini"

TBC


End file.
